


Pokeshipping week 2018 day 7: Aura Guardian Ash

by johnnyd2



Series: Worldmeld [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyd2/pseuds/johnnyd2
Summary: My last pokeshipping week entry for 2018. This time its Aura Guardian Ash and Mermaid, i mean Demon Hunter Misty. I know im cheating a bit. But  I wanted to do this scenario for a while to, so half of the prompt should hopefully be enough. Also Lia being the name for Ash’s Riolu is a tribute of sorts to one of the people who inspired me to participate in this event, @skylights01 . Since Ash's Riolu/Lucario in his series of stories is named Ria.https://www.deviantart.com/xero-j/art/Aura-Guard-Ash-X-Demon-Hunter-Misty-Commission-606529756reference for Ash and Mistys new class outfits from @Xero-J
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Worldmeld [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/955062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Worldmeld





	Pokeshipping week 2018 day 7: Aura Guardian Ash

Worldmeld-The Dark Beyond: Initiation  
Johnnyd2

Misty didn't expect to be returning to the Tree of Beginnings this soon. Especially not after what the Burning Legion did to it. After the Tree of Beginnings was healed by Arceus, Misty took it upon herself to learn more about her family and her roots. Much to her surprise, he mother, Marigold had apparently been a Demon Hunter for the Illidari, alongside a small force of humans from the Pokemon world. Due to having a bit of the fel within her inadvertently since her birth, which just started to act up as her own power awakened, Misty knew what to do. She seeked out the Illidari and the remaining Pokemon world humans who were with them. In doing so, she managed to unlock her own potential as a Demon Hunter. Wanting to tell Ash and the others about it, Misty intended to set up for the Tree of Beginnings herself after hearing of Ash setting out on his own pilgrimage to the tree. Before she left, Brock warned her that it may be better to stay out of the affairs of the Aura Guardians and their sanctuary for now, especially since the Fel within her was rising. Stubborn as ever, Misty went anyway, confident that her bond with Ash would get her a free ticket inside. Oh how wrong she was.

“Arceus sure did a number repairing this place…” Misty observed as she saw the crystals around the tree glow. The area was still recovering from the Legion’s assault, and the Legion was far from done with the Multiverse. Speaking of familiar foes, a pair of blue blobs floated up to Misty.

“Ummm, hi? I’m here to see Ash, you know, the guy who helped saved your tree? I kinda helped a bit too, and by a bit i mean a lot…” Misty explained herself, as if the blobs could understand. However, sensing the fel within her, the blobs turned red, and rushed her.

“Oh come on, not again!” Misty attempted to run for it, but couldn't get far before being ensnared by a pair of blobs. Then the blobs absorbed over here and whisked her away. However, rather than her disappearing or the like, The blobs floated to the outskirts of the tree, and ejected the redhead demon hunter forcefully. Misty rubbed her head after the “ride”

“Geez talk about ungrateful!” Misty complained as she pondered how to get in to see Ash. Luckily enough, someone else ran onto the scene, another Aura user it seemed. Wearing the traditional Aura Guardian hat on his black hair, he bowed to Misty.

“You must be one of Ash’s friends i take it? I apologize for how the guardians of the tree treated you. Name’s Riley by the way.” he introduced himself.

“So you’ve met Ash before? Is he here now? Misty questioned

“Why yes, in fact your just in time for his initiation as a new member of the Aura Guardian Order!” Riley replied. Misty was interested, it seemed like she wasn’t the only one expanding their horizons so to speak.

“Well then, lead the way!” Misty accepted his offer as Riley nodded in agreement. The two made their way to the center of the tree, the blobs and crystals leaving Misty alone due to Riley guiding her. The redhead couldn't help but wonder, did the fel taint the tree that much, that it warped its “view” of the world like that? The two then reached the central chamber of the tree. In it, the myriad of crystals adorned the wall. Gathered around were several more Aura users and Pokemon. Some wearing the hats, others not. It also seemed like Ash wasn’t the only one being initiated, as several non human adventurers were here for their own initiation into the order. The aura really does reside within us all it seemed. As Misty looked around, A few of the veteran Aura Guardians shot her a dirty glare. She was taken aback at this, were they really that much against demonic magic, that they shun even those with a bit of fel within them? Riley shot a glance back, getting them to return to focusing on the ceremony. It wasn’t long before they made it to the front of the crowd, and saw the hero himself being initiated, Ash Ketchum. Ash was dressed in a similar costume to the legendary Aura Guardian, Sir Aaron. Misty didn’t want to interrupt the ceremony, she had already made a bad enough first impression on the Tree and its inhabitants, she didn’t want to make things any worse. So for now, she just waved in an attempt to get Ash and his partner Pikachu’s attention.

“PIkachupi!” PIkachu trilled in excitement. Ash noticed PIkachu’s enthusiasm and noticed Misty’s gesture. He waved back and grimaced before being nudged by a fellow Aura Guardian, it was time to complete the initiation.

Ash stepped up to the central Time Flower at the core of the tree. Then, the flower opened, from it manifested the spirit of Sir Aaron himself, alongside that of his partner Lucario. He then generated a staff much like his own which floated in front of Ash. The raven haired boy bowed to his knees in response.

“Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, you have journeyed throughout not just this world, but the universe itself. It is only now that you have come to accept the Aura within yourself. As such, here is the staff that we Guardians use to channel our powers. Take it, and embrace your destiny child.” Aaron stated in his speech. Ash composed himself, but eventually grabbed onto the staff. The stave then shimmered with blue energy, this, was Ash’s Aura. Misty and the crowd were quite impressed. If this boy was showing this much Aura potential in the initiation, imagine how much he could use once he masters the class more! Then the staff settled down, and floated into Ash’s grasp.

“Well done Ash. Welcome, to the Order of the Aura Guardians!” Aaron extended his spectral hand, which Ash stood up to shake. The crowd burst into celebration. Misty could sense the Aura within Ash too thanks to her Demon Hunter abilities. Just how much had he been keeping pent up this whole time? Riley then nodded to Misty, who rushed out to the front to congratulate Ash.

“Ash, that was amazing! Never thought you had it in you.” Misty exclaimed in joy. Ash chuckled a bit as PIkachu leapt into Misty’s arms.

“Thanks Mist! It seems like you were busy too.” Ash said noticing Misty’s change in dress from her usual Mage Knight and Hunter outfits.

“Yeah, getting ready to fight demons sure does take a ot out of you…” Misty rubbed her head with one arm, the other holding Pikachu who was happy to see his favorite female pal again. Riley then ran up onto the stage.

“Oh! Before I forget..” The black haired man said as he rummaged through his backpack. He then pulled out a Pokemon egg.

“This is for you Ash. I know you and your Pikachu have an unbreakable bond. But It is also a tradition to present a new Aura Guardian with a new Pokemon. Go on now, focus your Aura on the egg, see what comes out!” Riley presented the egg to Ash. The newly annointed Aura Guardian took the egg into his arms and closed his eyes. He the focused his aura into his arms, warming the egg and causing it to shake. Apparently Aura can accelerate Pokemon eggs hatching too! Misty gasped alongside the crowd, eager to see what was going to come out. They got their answer soon enough as the egg hatched, revealing a baby Riolu!

“Well look at you little guy, or, girl?” Ash stated. Misty walked up and petted the newborn Riolu, which squealed in response. Riley smiled and spoke up.

“Yeah, thats a girl alright.. Now Ash, do you have a particular name for your new Riolu partner?” Riley asked. Ash then tried to rack his mind for a good name.

“Umm, I've never been good with this kinda thing… Umm Misty? A little help?” He asked his good friend.

“How about something cute? And simple? Like Lia?” She suggested.

“Good call Misty. I like that! Don't you agree Pikachu?” Ash accepted the name as Pikachu let out an enthusiastic Pika and Pikachupi in response. The Riolu then chirped in approval as Misty continued to fawn over it.

“Yes you like that name, don't you LIa?” Misty cooed as she stroked and tickled the giggling Riolu baby. Riley then took to the stage.

“Lia it is then! Fellow Guardians! On this day we welcome Ash Ketchum, and his partner PIkachu, and his new partner Riolu Lia to the order! May the aura be with you!” The crowd cheered to Riley’s words. Misty was proud of Ash. Both she and Ash had gone through quite a lot of hardships to get this far, but now, for once, things were actually looking up in this war torn universe.

End


End file.
